A tale of destruction, Aisha style
by Daishi
Summary: Chapter three is up
1. The start of it all

  
The Outlaw Star had been in flight towards Blue Heaven from Sentinel III, with the Galactic Layline found and Hazanko defeated, little was left to be done.   
Gene was headed to Blue Heaven to find some bounty hunting, try and "Make it big" as he always said.   
  
"Gene... I'm not detecting anything ahead of us" Guillium announced  
  
"Well thats a good thing, right?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Gene, by nothing I mean nothing! No ships, planets, or even stars."  
  
"Thats impossible... the only other time thats happened is when we were approaching the Layline!"  
  
"Could... Could that mean we've stumbled upon the new coordinates of the Layline?!" Jim said  
  
"You mean we have another chance for treasure! Allll riiight!!" Aisha chimed in, smiling like a jackel  
  
"I'm sensing that it is indeed the Layline... It has moved far, but it does not know this is a high traffic space lane" said Melfina  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets do it again!" Gene was enthusiastic, with noone else to bother them, he'd have time to make his desire come true!   
  
"But Gene! Melfina isn't the key anymore! How are we supposed to get in?!" Jim said anxiously  
  
"No problem, the key part of Melfina is still with the Layline" said Gene  
  
"Lets hope it works Gene" Suzuka said calmly  
  
With that, the Outlaw Star changed course and proceeded to enter the Layline, much like it had done in the previous encounter.  
  
"Noooo! my ears are going to be hurting again...!!" Aisha exlaimed; the last time her ears where still ringing from the terrible noise made by the  
Layline even after she got back on the ship after killing Jukei.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the Layline  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, we've reached this little stand thing. How do we open it?" Aisha was curious, she wanted that pile of dragonite so she could get back to being an ambassador!  
  
"Well... the last time it was opened when Melfina got in it, so why don't you go try again Mel?" Jim said  
  
"Uh... I suppose, but they key part of me left, I don't know if it will work..." Melfina was a bit nervous. She didn't like being suspended up there the first time  
  
"Go ahead and try, whats the worse that could happen?" Gene wasn't worried at all about the whole thing  
  
"Well... I suppose" Melfina climbed up into the lock to the Layline. When she got in, the clamps brought her arms up like they did before, and the lock proceeded to move back,   
again like it did before, but Aisha was in the way and didn't see it coming. She was jammed back into the Layline core, but something strange happened then, the lock stopped  
moving and released Melfina.   
A strange voice that sounded familiar was heard   
  
"Thou is not the Maiden; bring the Maiden" The Layline said over a few times.   
  
"Well what the hell! I suppose you were right Mel, so lets go..." Gene stopped  
  
"Where's Aisha?" Gene asked   
  
"Last I saw, she was behind the lock..." Suzuka trailed on  
  
"She must... she must have gotten pushed through the wall!"   
  
"Whaat?! Aisha!! Are you alive?!" Jim ran over to the wall and pressed his ear against it. He heard nothing, just silence. He began to back up, and as he did, the lock started moving  
back to its original position. Jim peered through the crack formed as the lock started moving back, but he saw nothing; no blood, clothes, or any sign that Aisha had been there.   
  
"Aisha!! Where are you?!" Jim yelled  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wh... where am I? Aisha looked around. She hadn't been inside the Layline core before, so this was all very foreign to her. She looked around, and saw only darkness, except for a   
point of light a short distance away. She proceeded to walk towards it. A few minutes later she reached the point of light, and saw a strange, twisted shape with a flat panel of some   
sort at the top end of it.   
  
"Are you the layline?" Aisha inquired  
  
The panel turned white, and a face appeared.  
  
"Thou are not supposed to be here, bring the Maiden" With the the face disappeared, and something started to happen. A wind began to swirl around Aisha, and a bright light   
stabbed from the sky and covered her. She felt herself getting drowsy instantly, and fell asleep.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aisha awoke in a grassy meadow, bright blue skies, and a warm sunny day.   
  
*yawn* Aisha sat up and looked around, "Where am I?"  
  
She was still a bit sleepy, but she stood up and examined her surroundings.   
  
"Nothing for miles around that I can see, except for a few trees over there"  
"Where am I supposed to go from here... Grrrrr... and I hungry, and I don't have anything to eat!!" Aisha was becomming upset.  
  
She walked off in a huff going in the direction of the trees.   
"Why of all the stupid things... This makes me soooo mad..."  
Her stomach gurgled .   
"I'm sooo hungry... I could even eat those leaves!" The thought of even trees for food made her a bit excited, so she proceeded into a full speed run at the trees, becomming unaware  
of what was in her path...  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Aisha cried as she tripped over something and went headlong into the ground, skidding a few feet. Now she was very upset... She jumped up, whipped around, and   
looked down at what had tripped her...  
  
The thing appeared to be some sort of animal.. it was yellow, and looked like a rat with a brown tail shaped like a lightning bolt.   
  
"Well what in the hell is that?!" Aisha couldn't figure out what it was... whatever it was, it turned and looked up at her  
  
"Pikachu?" The little rat thing made a noise  
  
"Pikachu? what kinda saying is that?" Aisha was perplexed, never before had she seen this kinda thing. Whatever it was, it looked awfully like a mouse... a fat, juicy mouse..   
Aisha's hunger took over, and her eyes glazed over  
  
"MMMMMM mouse!!" She picked up the frightened little creature, opened her mouth and brought the creature forward.  
  
"Piiikkaachuuuu!" the little creature eeped out, and then it shocked her  
  
"Aiiiieee!" Aisha was thrown back, her hair frizzy from the electricity.   
  
"Wh... Why you LITTLE PIECE OF YELLOW SHIT!!" Aisha screamed  
  
She lept forward, grabbed the small animal in both hands, and with a strong, swift motion, seperated its head from body. Just as Aisha had finished decapitating this small mouse  
thing, a small boy with a red had came into view.   
  
"Pikachu! Pikachu where are you?!" the small boy cried out  
  
the boy noticed Aisha, and looked in her hands. There he saw the small thing decapitated..  
  
"Pikachu!! NOOOO!!!" The boy cried out  
  
Aisha looked puzzled at the small boy. What was it she had just killed?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  



	2. The rest of the Crew appears

Heh... other then Pikachu, others supply all the info about pokemon to me!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aisha looked down at her blood soaked hands, a head on one, a body in another. She then looked over at the weeping boy. She couldn't figure out why the hell the little sissy was crying...  
  
"Why are you crying kid?" Aisha asked  
"Pii... pikachu! nooo!!" the sissy .. erm boy said  
  
Aisha thought, "Pikachu? Isn't that what the little rat thing was saying?" Aisha felt a little bad, so she went over to the boy and said   
"Was this thing ... this Pikachu... your freind?"   
The boy wouldn't stop crying, but he looked up at Aisha, and suddenly his tears stopped.  
"You...! You killed Pikachu!" The boy shouted  
"I'll get you yet! My name is Ash Ketchum! And I'm going to avenge Pikachu death!" Aisha just looked on   
"Yah, well my name is Aisha Clanclan, and you puny terrans are no match for me!" Aisha growled, and with certain fierceness to her looked, she gave an evil grin,   
"Whatcha gonna do about!"   
Ash flipped his hat backwards and pulled out a small red and white ball with a button in the center, he then threw the ball saying, "Charizard, I choose you!"   
and the small ball opened, and a large dragon popped out!   
"What the hell is that?!" Aisha was startled. The dragon looked down at her and then Ash said "Dragon breath!" Charizard then proceeded to heave back, and he belched forth a   
massive wall of flame, engulfing Aisha. When the fire and smoke cleared, Aisha stood there, a good amount of clothing burned away, but enough to keep her concealed.   
She was so mad she was twitching...   
"W...WH...WHY YOU... YOU... AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She instantly transformed into her beast self. She looked up at the dragon and snarled. She leapt up tore a gapping hole in  
the dragon's neck, blood spilling down all over the place! She proceeded to claw and tear at the mighty dragon as it fell, all the while it was making gurgling sounds and thrashed   
about violently. Aisha transformed back, and laughed   
"MUAA HAHAHA!! No one messed with a Ctarl-Ctarl and gets away with it!" She didn't realize her transformation had left her in the nude, with the exception of her cloak and collar.   
Ash looked at her...  
"Gaahhh..." Ash hadn't seen a naked woman in his life, until now! Aisha looked down, blushed and shrieked   
"Pervert!!" She wrapped her cloak around herself, picked Ash up and drop kicked him a few kilometers down the road. Aisha darted off in search of something to wear.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aisha!" Jim cried out. Where did she go? There was nothing left on the walls, or on the lock.   
  
"I.. I know!" Melfina blurted out "I bet when the lock came back, she was somehow forced through the gate, it's the only thing I can think of"  
"You may be right Mel..." Gene said quietly  
Jim though to himself, "It's going to be lonely without her around..."   
  
All of a sudden, a shot rang out, and Harry and Ron appeared!   
"Melfina will be mine!" Harry cackled  
"Now calm down Harry" Ron looked at Gene while he said that  
  
"No! Never!! Aiiieee!" Melfina ran up and slapped Harry in the face. Harry stumbled back and fell off the edge of the path, much like had happened to Ron previously.   
"AHHHHH!!" Harry screamed  
"Harry!! Noooooooo!!" Ron dove after him.  
  
"Well.. Heh Heh.. so much for them!" Gene smirked  
"Yah... real smooth Gene, you didn't do anything! Melfina saved us!" Jim retorted  
"Why thank you Jim!" Melfina smiled  
"Why you little..." Gene grabbed Jim and rubbed his knuckles on his skull rather rapidly  
"Gene you jerk! Leave poor Jim alone!" Melfina ran up and gave Gene a little push. Gene, however was not ready for this and he fell off the edge, with Jim still in his arms.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Jim and Gene said collectively. Melfina just looked in utter shock, but she decided to go the way and leaped off the edge   
"Geronimoooo!" Melfina said as she fell  
  
No one noticed what had happened to Suzuka... She lay on the ground, with a wound in her chest  
"Well what in bloody hell!?" Suzuka fell dead  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"They are dead. They are dead."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gene, Jim, Melfina, Suzuka, Harry, and Ron all awoke in a grassy meadow, in a sunny place, together. All at once they awoke...  
  
"What? I though we were goners!" Gene was shocked  
"Yah well if it hadn't been for those damn MacDougalls we'd still be back at the Layline!" Jim screamed out  
"Screw you kid..." Ron muttered  
"Melfina! How could you do that to me..." Harry said in a low, hurt voice  
"Aw... poor Harry.." Melfina walked over to Harry  
"Damn... I have a rock up my kimono" Suzuka growled as she rolled over and removed a large rock  
  
"So where are we anyways?" Gene asked  
"Hell if I know... if you hadn't been such an aggravating idiot we wouldn't even be in this mess!!" Jim snapped.   
"Shut up... both of you" Ron couldn't stand those two bickering  
"Melfina... I'm... so hurt...Waaaaaaa!!" Harry started bawling  
"Harry... I'm sorry!! I'm sooo sorry!! *sniffle*" Melfina began to cry alongside Harry, and they fell into each other's arms, crying.   
"What a load of crap..." Gene said  
Harry and Melfina glared at Gene, then pounced on him  
"AHHH!! No!!! Gahh!!" Gene screeched as Harry and Melfina beat on him.   
"Knock it off you children! Suzuka walked over and tried to break off the fight, but got sucked in the fight herself!  
"Hey! knock it off! YEEEOUCH!! Okay which one of you bastards kicked me in the ass!!" Started slashing at them with her sword.  
"Hey! Leave poor Harry alone!" Ron yelled as he ran into the fray. Ron started punching randomly and hit Harry by mistake.   
"Ron!! Not you too!! WAAAAAA!!!" Harry began crying again  
  
Jim just stood there... mouth open, eyes wide... "I'll never understand grown-ups they can be so....."  
Jim was cut short when a large pink ball of fluff looked up at him. It had massive eyes, and very very short arms and legs. Jim looked down at the thing, and it said something...  
"Jigglypuff!!" "Jigglypuff!!"  
  
Everyone stopped fighting and starred wide eyed at this creature. Suzuka was the first to respond  
"I sense... I sense it is pure Tao Magic!" Suzuka charged forth, and with a swift motion sliced the little bundle of fluff in two!  
"Jiiiiiiiiiggggggglyyyy!" It shrieked out. Some bits of intestines clung to Suzuka's sword, and one of the massive eyes landed at Melfina's feet.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" Melfina screeched and ran into Harry's arms  
"Well well! What have we here!" Harry grinned  
  
"The Kei Pirates must be around!" Suzuka said sternly. Be on your guard...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aisha rummaged around in a wooded area she had found. She didn't like having only her cloak wrapped around her, and she desperately needed clothes. After a bit of searching she   
found what looked like a large flower with massive petals on it. She proceeded to pluck one of the petals off when the flower moved!  
"Venasauuuur!" The flower walked out, revealing it to be some sort of toad-looking creature with a plant on its back. The creature did not like being picked, and lashed out with vines  
of some sort, ensnaring Aisha.   
"Why you... stupid.. plant thing!" Aisha flexed her muscular body, snapping the vines, she reached up and slashed down at the creature with her claws, deeply wounding the creature.  
It scurried off making a terrible racket, blood dripping from its wounds.  
"This area is all full of strange creatures... where am I anyways?" Aisha thought to herself as she looked around. Then she looked down. When she flexed, she had also torn most of   
the cloak. She turned bright red and hid in some bushes.  
"Oh... what am I gonnnnaa doooo?" Aisha was not happy...   
  
  
  
  



	3. Resolution

So far this is turning out pretty bloody, wouldn't you say?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aisha had been hiding in the bushes for a while, searching for something to wear. That was the only part she disliked about transforming, her clothes always got torn up and she'd have to get new ones. She had a trunk full of them, but that was on the ship, which she was currently no where near!   
"Why did this have to happen to meeee..." Aisha protested   
"Theres gotta be something around here... maybe that petal toad thing is still lurking around!" She looked around to make sure noone was around, and darted off in search of that creature  
  
----------  
  
"Melfina would you calm down! Its just an eye" Gene didn't like her to be so cowardly  
"now now.. you can stay in my arms as long as you like, Melfina!" Harry was enojying this!  
  
Suzuka reached and picked the guts off her wooden sword, and threw them on the ground  
"That little fluffy thing sure was messy!" Suzuka grinned.  
"Ewwwww! Thats digusting!" Jim winced.  
"Hah! You sissy!" Gene laughed  
"I am not a sissy you womanizing red-headed jackass!" Jim yelled at Gene  
"Why you little...!" Gene lunged at Jim and the two started rolling around on the ground fighting and name calling. Suzuka remembered what had happened the last time, and didn't get involved. Melfina however, decided it would be best if she tried to break them up...  
"STOP IT YOU DUMBASSES!!" Melfina screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her, and everyone at once said "What did you say?!" Melfina blushed and said "Oops..."  
  
---------  
  
Aisha stopped in her tracks "Did I just hear dumbass?" Someone must be close! Aisha gave up the search for the toad thing and looked around to locate the source of the voice. While she walked to where she though she heard the voice, she thought to herself "That sounded like Melfina... but it couldn't be... could it?" After walking for a few minutes, she peered between two bushes and saw them! Gene, Jim, Melfina, Suzuka! She also saw Harry and Ron. "What are those two doing here! If they try anything I'll kill them!" Aisha started to walk off the bushes but she remembered she was unclothed.   
"Great, just great! What am I supposed to do?" Aisha looked up and tore a branch off a leafy tree.   
"I suppose this will have to do" She held the branch in front of her and proceeded to walk forward. She was extremly nervous, she didn't mind Melfina and Suzuka seeing her, but those four guys on the other hand would pose a problem. Gene had already seen her at the hotsprings. She remembered what happened and smiled   
"Gene.. he gets worked up over anything!" Aisha grinned and continued walking.   
  
Everyone was talking about how to get out of this place, Harry and Ron were babbling about how it was Gene's fault, Gene said it was Harry and Ron's fault, Jim thought it must have been a temporal disturbence, Melfina knew it was the Layline's doing, but noone would listen to her, and Suzuka kept rambling on about how it was the Kei Pirates. While Gene was yelling at Harry and Ron, he glanced up and saw what looked like a moving branch with a head.   
"What the hell is that!" He pointed his finger straight at Aisha. Aisha blushed and yelled out "Gene you fool! Its me!" Everyone looked up at where the voice had come from. Aisha then yelled "It's me! Aisha!"  
Jim was the first to speak of the group "Aisha, what happened to your clothes?"   
"Well... uh I sorta transformed without thinking that I had nothing else to put on!"  
Gene, Harry, and Ron stared at her, trying to force their vision through the branch's leaves Suzuka ran up to each of them and clocked them with her sword "Fools!"  
  
Melfina walked up to Aisha and gave Aisha her blue overshirt.   
"Here, maybe this will help" Melfina said kindly.   
"Well... It covers up my chest, but theres other areas still unclad" Aisha mumbled  
Melfina though to herself then yelled to Gene "Hey, you wear boxers, don't you Gene?"   
Gene was puzzled, but said "Uhh, yah Mel, why do you want to know?"  
Melfina winked at Suzuka, who knew what she was planning. Suzuka snuck up behind Gene and tackled him, then Melfina ran over and ripped his pants off  
"Whoa girls! Take it easy!" Gene said and winked  
"Gene you pervert!" Suzuka said then slapped him in the face. Melfina drug his pants off, leaving him with just his shorts on. Suzuka let Gene go. Aisha was laughing so hard leaves were falling off the branch she was still holding. Melfina handed the pants to Aisha, who put them on. "Thanks mel!" Aisha said and dropped the branch. So here was Aisha, in a blue overshirt and black pants. The clothes were horribly mismatched, but Aisha didn't mind.   
  
-------------  
The crew had been talking for a few hours when the subject of what they had killed came up  
"Yah, I killed a little yellow rat thing and a big orange dragon!" Aisha had an unusually happy grin when she said that.   
Suzuka spoke up "There was some fluffy pink thing I split in two; I sensed strong Tao Magic in it!" "There must be Kei Pirates around here!" Suzuka spoke sternly.   
  
"Aisha" Jim said, "Where did you kill the dragon and the rat thing?"   
"Here! Lemme show ya the way!" Aisha lept up from her sitting position.   
"Follow me everyone!" Aisha began to start running. Everyone got up, and attempted to keep pace with the fleet footed Ctarl-Ctarl.   
"Aisha... *huff* Not... *puff* So... Fast!" Jim attempted to say while running as fast as he could. Aisha looked back and saw even Suzuka having a hard time keeping up. Aisha frowned and said "C'mon.. can't any of you keep up?" She slowed her pace so the others could keep up.   
A few minutes later, Aisha was the first to arrive on the scene, bouncing in humming all the while. She turned around to look back and saw everyone else crawling in out of breath. She sat down and waited for everyone. When everyone did finally get in and recovered their normal breathing habits, she pointed over to a large orange mass and said "See that? Thats the dragon I killed!" Jim went over and examined the dragon creature. He noticed the large hole in its neck and the many claw marks around its body. He gulped at the thought of Aisha being able to do that.   
Aisha's ears twinged and she said "Hey, I hear someone coming!" Everyone turned to look where she was looking, and saw three cildren and a floating creature appear in front of them. Aisha reconized the kid in the red hat and said "The one there is named Ash Ketchum" Aisha pointed to the short kid. Ash spoke up  
"You killed pikachu and charizard!" Ash teared up as he said that. A girl came forward, looking like a hooker, and said "The one with the wooden sword killed my jigglypuff!" The oldest looking of the group, looking like he had no eyes at all, simply said "I suppose I'll be helping them..."   
Aisha glanced up at the floating creature. Its eyes narrowed and it said "Mew!" Aisha did not like that look it gave her, and knew there was going to be a fight.   
Suddenly, all at once, the three kids threw 6 of the little ball things, and 6 creatures popped out. The two Ash threw opened and revealed a Turtle like creature with two cannons on its back, and the other gave forth a bird like creature. The two the girl threw out opened to reveal two creatures that looked alike, both appeared to be star-looking creatures with red gems in the center. The eldest boy's creatures where revealed to be a large snake made from rock, and a large boulder with legs, arms, and a head.   
  
All 6 creatures attacked at once!   
Aisha knew what to do, and threw off the clothes she was wearing, and gave a nasty look to the guys, who promptly turned around. She drew herself together, then metamorphed into the mighty white and blacked striped tiger like beast. Ash remembered this, and gasped as he tried to recall his creatures. Too late... Aisha lept forward and with one might sweep of her claws tore the head from the turtle, its body falling limp in a pool of blood. Without even taking another second to react, she used the turtle's body for leverage and lept up amazingly high and grabbed the bird with her jaws. A snap of teeth, and the bird was no more.   
  
Gene pulled out his caster and Jim handed him a #4 shell. Gene loaded the caster aimed at the large boulder with limbs, and launched forth a black ball which stopped when it reached the creature. It immeditly began tugging and pulling at the creature, drawing it inward to meet its demise. The creature was drawn into the black ball, then a black bolt reached out and made contact with Gene, sapping some of his life. Likewise, Ron armed his caster with a shell and fired at the rock snake. A stream of red energy serged forth and fried the rocklike creature. The impending explosion hurtled bits of rock and debris in all directions. Suzuka charged forth and with two quick slashes severed the gems from the star like creatures, they both fell. Harry went nuts, chanting "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" over and over, he ripped off Ash's arms and beat him to death with them. he older boy spazzed out and started running while screaming at the top of his lungs, Harry caught up with him, and simply stopped him, picked him up, and threw him. But while the boy was flying in midflight, Harry yelled out, "Hey Aisha! Kill him and I'll give ya a set of my clothes!" The beast Aisha grinned, and slashed out with her claws. The boys legs and head fell off in mid flight, sending the torso flying into Melfina, who shrieked and ran. The girl stood stupified; then her eyes rolled up into her head, and she passed out. Jim walked over to try and help her, but tripped, fell, and accidently crushed her windpipe with his elbow.   
"Aww... shit!" Jim gasped.   
  
That left this floating creature. It started using some form of psychic power and rendered everyone hapless, except for Melfina. Melfina was unaffected. Gene muttered out "Kill... iiiiitt!" Melfina realized this was alot like the time with the cactus thing. She started running towards the floating thing, all the while it was saying "Mew" alot and its eyes grew bigger. Melfina, reached out, threw the creature to the ground, and began stomping on it. All the while it was saying "Mew" in the most agonizing way. Finally, Melfina stomped the life from it, and everyone returned to normal. Aisha transformed back into her normal self, and went to get the clothes from Harry. Harry tried to weasle his way out, but was hapless. He was being beat up by a naked woman, he was not happy. He reluctantly gave up his clothes, leaving him naked except for a pair of shorts. Aisha styled off in her new outfit; she liked it!   
  
They were all happy, but then something came forth out of the light. It was a creature, but it spoke english!  
"You have killed them. You will die as well." Gene laughed, and shot the creature between the eyes with his gun. The creature dropped, and as it did, a light circled around them all and they were all on the Outlaw Star.   
"What the hell? What was that?" Aisha was perplexed  
"Hell if I know" Gene laughed  
  
-------------- 


End file.
